White
by Cassiopeia de Autumn
Summary: "I didn't afraid to marriage, i'm afraid if i can't be like this again...together with you, master." ーChrome.


**Tittle : **White

**Author :** AKI

**Disclaimer** : Amano Akira-sensei

**Rate** **: **K+

**Genre :** Family, Friendship.

**Warning : **Bad english, bad grammar, typo(s), R&R please!

_P/S : If you find an error word / sentence. Please review and fix my mistakes, because I am not sure to write a fic in english :D_

* * *

_White. A colour that is considered the most sacred. White symbolizes virtue and purity, Pure white, like a white paper that has not been stained by ink. White is beautiful._

_But not for me. I don't like white. White sign that we will split up. It seen white from chrysanthemum. All those sad when the chrysanthemums were placed in a coffin._

_Me too. For me, white means that we can't be together again…_

_Like the first,_

_Master._

* * *

The women sat quietly in a room is rather large. She looked in the mirror, saw the pale –beauty face in front of her eyes. Several times, she also looked at the calendar on her desk was placed.

Is she worried?

What is she waiting for?

Is she looking for something?

Nobody know. For sure, since how long she's not holding her trident. Since when, she didn't fight with the others.

Yes, from that day on, she didn't hold –her master's favorite weapon –was given to her. The only weapon that made Chrome Dokuro become a Vongola's mist guardian.

"Chrome –chan..?"

"Huh?" That women named Chrome looked back. She looked at two pretty women go to her room and went to her.

"Kyoko–chan, Haru–chan, what happen?" ask Chrome. Two women looked very worried about her.

"Chrome, what happens?" ask Kyoko back.

"Huh? Why you asked me that?"

"Tsuna–kun said you quiet here during last night."

"That…" Chrome smiled, "Nothing. I'm allright." answer her.

The short haired women looked more worried than Kyoko. "Are you sure? It's soon, and your face is very pale!"

"Really? I don't know. Maybe is because I'm worrying about Boss and the others Vongola fight without me. I'm mist guardian but.."

"They are fine Chrome! Don't worry. You'll have plenty of rest." said Kyoko. "It's right Haru–chan?"

The short haired women named Haru nodded, "Yes! I don't want to see your clutter wedding party because your gloomy face!"

Chrome face become flatly, "Thanks.."

"If you want something, you can call us Chrome –chan!" said Kyoko. Then, they both left Chrome's room.

"….Wedding…" said Chrome worried.

Now she knows what is she worrying all the time. Marriage.

She then walked to the dresser and saw a white dress with a beautiful decoration around the waist. Mukuro who choose this dress for her. Ah.. Mukuro. Chrome tears out, whether it's cause happy or sad. But certainly not soon, she and Mukuro can't go on together, and forge bonds –between people when in needs.

Tomorrow, who had stood before the altar isn't Mukuro, or a Vongola's guardian. He was only ordinary person, who knew Chrome from the old. Yeah, before she met with Mukuro.

That's why?

Why she is not happy?

Maybe because the person isn't Mukuro Rokudo?

Chrome don't know.

* * *

She walked out of her room. Walked down every aisle of buildings. Each door there are different activities. Kyoko and Haru busy for arranging flowers and decoration. I-pin and Lambo set and check the food. Lambo always eat the food, make I-pin angry. So cute. Yamamoto who was talking to Gokudera. And Hibari is just shut up and sit side windows without any care for everything. Gosh, is that what they were just as busy for me?

Then, Chrome is walked out. She headed to the rear garden. She saw person is sit back and relax while reading a book. Uh, there is that she was looking for. Someone with blue hair and two different colours of his eyes. But, should Chrome go to him? Does she still deserve sit by his side as it once was?

Chrome turned away. However, that person had seen her first.

"Chrome." He said. Chrome was shocked, then looked him. "G –Good evening Mukuro–sama!" she stooped a little, then walked away from Mukuro.

"Come here a minute. I want to talk."

Chrome doesn't turn around, "Sorry, but I gotta go!" She muttered to lie. "Ahh.. why would anyone want to marry it all suck? Just because she cares about, and become arrogant." he closed the book, stand and walk the opposite direction to Chrome.

Chrome's heart that moment like a cut. False, the master was the one who doesn't know anything about me!

"It is absolutely not true!" cried Chrome. Make Mukuro look back and smile, "Kufufu, really?" He then turned and headed for the bench closest. "Well Miss Chrome Dokuro, let's hear your explanation." he asked as he lets Chrome sitting on the bench.

"Master .." Chrome saw Mukuro with a look of annoyance.

* * *

They both sat on a park bench. On a beautiful evening. Chrome keeping the distance to Mukuro. Mukuro trademark smile and then opened his mouth.

"So what do you think Chrome?" asked Mukuro.

"Huh? About what?" Chrome ask back.

"On saying that I had to say."

"That .."

Chrome was silent, unable to answer. Mukuro then take some white lily roots and flowers around the garden.

"What are you doing, Mukuro–_sama _?" asked Chrome.

"Kufufu, don't change the subject. Think about your answer Chrome." murmured Mukuro.

Chrome and Mukuro at the same instant silence. Chrome is just sitting looking at the sky. And Mukuro are either currently doing anything with roots and flowers which he took it.

How long they were like this.

Yes, how long ago they did not both like this.

"Mukuro–_sama_." Call Chrome. Mukuro looked for a while with a smile, "What?"

"If everytime we can be like this.."

"What are you talking about Chrome?"

"I'm afraid. I was very scared." quietly Chrome. Mukuro then sat down beside him closer. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid to get married." said Chrome. "All this is bothering me is that. That makes me unable to sleep, then, or say hello to another."

"Really?" Mukuro looked tacky Chrome's eye. "I know the real you Chrome, which you are not afraid married for you?" Guess Mukuro.

Chrome smiled, "Yes, you're right Master."

"I'm not afraid to getting married." She paused. "What I fear as long as it is, maybe when I get married, I can't get this close to the others. I am afraid they are changing." Mukuro was silent a moment, later he laughed, "Kufufufu Chrome ~ very funny!" Chrome flushed face, "What's so funny! you have no right to laugh Mukuro–_sama _!" Chrome is very upset.

"Yes, of course. You're so funny Chrome. You don't change from the first. There are still innocent." he muttered. "I ?" asked Chrome. "But, if I get married, not the other will go the distance on me. And I know the Boss is not going to invite me to fight the same way again."

"Chrome."

"Yes?"

"To you, marriage is what?" Chrome thought for a moment, "I don't know. But, in my opinion is, marriage is a binding promise as lively as dead two people, love and not about to change forever."

"That?" ask Mukuro. "So what?".

"Married just a bond, a status. But in fact the most important is our hearts.." he smiled, "And you just proved to the world that you are the only person entitled to with him."

"So.."

"Yeah, you know it. You know, if we love someone, we will do anything for him right?" Chrome nodded. "So is the person you love Chrome."

"Huh?"

"He went to Vongola Decimo, saying that you do not get involved in a big fight, because he did not want anything to happen to you, and Decimo agreed. That's all for you."

"He did that?" Chrome down. "But why did you all do it, if I was not mean anymore? You all changed!" Chrome looked at Mukuro. "And I too, can't continue to sit alone with Mukuro–_sama _ like this!" Chrome spent his tears. Mukuro saw Chrome who almost in tears, and wiped away the tears. "We have not changed Chrome." He smiled and looked at the sky.

"We just like the sky, although separated from each other, even though the sky changed color because of rain, although many birds flying in the sky. Sky remains sky. Sky will still be one." Chrome looked at the sky, "Yes, master is true."

"Chrome, we already know each other more than 10 years. Then if only one day, then we will change? Vongola remains Vongola. We're not changing, but we know that beside you, someone who loves you more than us. We should try to let those you love to protect you, and not us. "

"But .."

"You can still close to us. We're still family, Chrome."

Chrome smiled, "I understand, Mukuro–_sama_." she muttered with feeling a little relieved. She then looked at the eyes of Mukuro.

"Mukuro–_sama_." Call Chrome. Mukuro looked at her. "May till later I still admire you?" asked Chrome with a serious face. Mukuro took a breath, "Yes, of course. However, once you've become a part of me." Chrome smiled. Happy..

Mukuro later picked up something, "See Chrome, made up. Kufufu~" he said with a laugh. Chrome looked at it, "Master, you are great! You can make crown from a flowers!"

"Yes, of course, I'm not the only crazy people who fight maniac like Hibari. This I learned from someone I admire it."

"Who?" Chrome curious. "Secrets .." Mukuro laugh.

Mukuro then moved from his seat and stood beside Chrome, and pair the crown of flowers on the head of Chrome.

"Huh?" Chrome immediately flushed face. "What's this? Why plugging in my, master?" Mukuro smiled a little, "Because I want you to use it, Chrome."

"But, I .." ,"I know you have a loved one and want to get married, but I give you this not because I love you. I give you this crown because you are my stupid student in the past. Kufufu."

"Master!" Chrome face still flushed and annoyed expression.

"I'm just kidding Chrome. After all, why do I pick out a white dress and crown of white lily for you?" Chrome shook her head, "As beautiful?" she guessed. Mukuro then go from there, "Because white .. it's a sign that your heart should also be white, just like when we first met, Chrome."

Chrome was silent for a moment, then smiled and held the crown was, "Thank you so much Master, I will keep our memories of past! I'm not going to change!"

Mukuro just waved his hand and went into the building. Chrome spent her tears. Happy tears, as if he had understood it all.

* * *

_Yes__, __from now on I __will love the __white __color__, __I would not change__. And…__I__'ll __still love __you __on the other side__, __Master__…_

* * *

**P/S :** I picked this theme because I am sure, many people are sometimes afraid of marriage isn't it? okay, I was still young. But I understand. _Hey, age is just numbers!_  
Marriage It's only status, the status of where we show the world that he was the only person we love most forever. However, it is not necessarily going to happen, we do not know how long it will last. But the family, will remain the same from the first until the end. _Okiie it just my opinion!_

Don't forget to R&R please :D

Thank you~!


End file.
